


Beneath the Stars

by SilverKitsune



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Inspired by the True Names skit from Berseria, M/M, This is pure Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune/pseuds/SilverKitsune
Summary: A simple night of star gazing on the night of Sorey's fifteenth birthday helps Mikleo make the biggest decision of his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entirely inspired by the True Names skit in Berseria:
> 
> Eizen: Between comrades, it's a sign we trust them with our lives. In other cases it's-"  
> Magilou: Practically a confession of love!
> 
> Or at least, the screen shots I've seen of it. No spoilers for Berseria in the comments please, this is, like the one piece of lore I've actually spoiled for myself because I'd heard rumors of it being in the Japanese version before.

The stars were shinging brightly in the sky as they sat on the cliff, backs against a stone. An easy silence had settled over them, each lost within his own thoughts as they watched for shooting stars in the clear night sky. Today had been Sorey's fifteenth birthday, and Mikleo knew it wouldn't be long before Sorey would head out for the lands below. At least, that's what Gramps had always told him.

Not that he hadn't prepared for it, between his time spent practicing his healing artes and learning to make remedies. He'd known for years he'd follow Sorey wherever he went, that he'd protect him and that precious smile that was brighter than the sun. But for all the celebrations and joy earlier that marked Sorey growing yet another year older, Mikleo couldn't help feeling like it was yet another year gone, that time was moving ever faster, and that the time when he'd have to live without Sorey was creeping ever closer.

It was a thought he'd tried many a time (and failed) to avoid thinking about. Even now, with them sitting close together under the stars, sharing a blanket around their shoulders to shield them from the chilly mountain air, he couldn't help but stare at Sorey, trying to memorize and commit every last detail to memory in preparation for the day when he would be sitting here alone.

“Look!” Sorey shouted as a he spotted a speeding streak of light, “It's starting!”

Stars streaked across the sky, a multitude of bright white dashes in the darkness. And while the sight was beautiful to behold, Mikleo looked to his side instead, mesmerized by the pure joy etched on Sorey's face – the shine of his bright green eyes, the wide smile on his face. A particularly bright one streaked across the sky, brighter and longer than the others, and Sorey instantly grabbed Mikleo's shoulder, pointing to the bright streak in the dark sky.

“Make a wish! Just like it said in those books!” Sorey exclaimed as he shut his eyes tightly in concentration. He wasn't one for wishing, but if there was any one thing he could want, more than anything else in the world, well, that was easy.

_I wish . . . I wish I could be with him forever, to have him by my side. Always._

As the shower started to die down, Sorey leaned back to rest his head against the boulder. “Mikleo, what did you wish for?”

“It's a secret,” he replied, laughing, “didn't those stories say it wouldn't come true if you shared what you wished for?”

Sorey pouted, “You don't know that for sure. There's no way to know if those wishes came true because of what they did or if they'd shared the secret with someone!”

“Ah, but if I wanted it to come true, then I wouldn't share for sure and do everything I can to make it come true, right?”

“No way, you're just saying that because it's too embarrassing to share!”

“It's not embarrassing! Just . . . just playing it safe to make sure it comes true!”

“So you won't share?”

“Not at all.”

“Not even a little hint?”

“No.”

“Not even if I do . . . this?”

Sorey poked a finger right into Mikleo's side then, and it wasn't long before they both down in the grass, each one's fingers seeking the most ticklish and sensitive spots on the other, their laughter echoing in the clear night sky. A finger here, a distraction there, defending himself was not an option, only attempts to use his smaller frame to twist out of the way to find Sorey's ticklish spots. But in the end, Sorey's larger frame gave him a distinct advantage, and Mikleo soon found himself half pinned to the ground, gasping for breath.

These were the moments that Mikleo cherished the most, where they could just enjoy each other's company without a care in the world. These were moments he wanted to have time and time again, for years and years to come.

And in that single moment, he made up his mind.

* * *

  _A True Name isn't something to give out freely,_ Gramps had said on his twelfth birthday before they performed the ceremony _. It's something you share only with a select few. It represents all that you are, and all that you will be; to grant someone that name means you trust them with your entire being._

Gramps had given Mikleo a knowing look then, a look Mikleo hadn't fully understood at the time. _And should you choose to share your Name with someone, make sure they know what it means to have that Name, that they will honor the meaning behind your action. It isn't something to be done lightly, once done, it can never be undone. Choose wisely._

* * *

 He gently freed himself from Sorey's hold, placing his hands on Sorey's shoulders, studying Sorey's face.

“Mikleo?”

“You said you wanted a hint, right?”

“Um, yes?” Sorey's confusion was evident, even as Mikleo leaned in close, to whisper two words into Sorey's ear.

“Luzrov Rulay.”

Sorey's eyes widened as Mikleo pulled back. “That-”

Mikleo silenced him with a gentle finger to his lips. “That was my choice, and my choice alone to share with you.”

Sorey pulled him into a tight hug. “Thank you Mikleo,” he replied, as Mikleo returned the hug, “and me too.”

The kiss they shared afterward, the first of so many Mikleo eventually lost count, was one he'd never forget.

 


End file.
